1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method for controlling the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the technical field to which the present invention pertains, a method for correcting a disagreement between a display color and a printed color has been proposed. The “color-shift” (color-drift) correction method of the related art can be applied when a color that is displayed on the screen of a display device is not in agreement with a color that is printed out on a sheet of print target paper. An example of a color-disagreement correction method of the related art is described in JP-A-2005-130202. Specifically, in the related-art method for correcting discordance in a display color and a printed color that is disclosed in the above-identified patent publication, correction is performed as follows. An image of a color chart is taken by means of a color scope. The picked-up image of the color chart is printed out on a sheet of paper by means of a color printer. The same picked-up image of the color chart as that used for printing is outputted on the screen of a color display device. A user compares the color-print output of the picked-up image with the color-display output thereof. Then, for example, as a result of the comparison, if they (i.e., the user) find that the optical intensity of red (R) color component, which is one of three primary colors, is relatively small, they input a color adjustment parameter numerical value(s) so as to increase the optical intensity of R color component among the R, G, and B three primary colors while monitoring an adjustment screen that is presented for color-printer/color-display adjustment.
The color-disagreement correction method of the related art that is described in the above-identified patent publication (JP-A-2005-130202) has a disadvantage in that it requires a relatively burdensome color-adjustment manipulation because it is necessary to acquire an image of a color chart by means of a color scope. In addition, the color-disagreement correction method described in the above-identified patent publication has another disadvantage in that it is difficult to intuitively know the result of color adjustment during the color-adjustment manipulation process because the color adjustment parameters are changed through the inputting of numerical values. That is, a user cannot intuitively recognize the anticipated color-adjustment result of an input of a certain numerical value during the color-adjustment manipulation process. Some printing apparatuses have a touch-sensitive input device. In a typical configuration of a touch-sensitive input device, a touch-sensitive panel is placed on the surface of a display screen. When a user observes a certain display color that is shown on the display screen of a touch-sensitive printing apparatus, it follows that they observe the display color not directly but indirectly through the touch-sensitive panel fixed thereto. For this reason, the recognized color thereof, that is, not true color thereof, tends to be slightly “yellowish”. In comparison with a non-touch-sensitive printing apparatus that is not provided with a touch-sensitive panel placed on the display screen thereof, a color disagreement between a display color and a printed color is more likely to occur in a touch-sensitive printing apparatus that is provided with a touch-sensitive panel placed on the display screen thereof. Accordingly, color-adjustment manipulation is more likely to be required in the touch-sensitive printing apparatus in which a user observes a certain display color that is shown on the display screen thereof indirectly through a touch-sensitive panel fixed thereto. Therefore, there has been a demand for a novel and inventive technique that enables a user to perform color-disagreement correction in an intuitive and easy manner while visually confirming a resultant display color that will be obtained after the execution of the color-disagreement correction.